What If:Robin wasn't so nosey
by Mastershadow97
Summary: Ethan, an ordinary kid, with a device made by his uncle. Discovers Cadmus for himself. Robin, KF, and Aqualad do not. What would happen?
1. Welcome to Cadmus

What if. Cadmus was never investigated?

Ethan looked down at his military watch his father had given him.  
July 4 2010, 14:07:56 EDT

"Snap I'm not gonna make it in time." He sped up his peddling.  
He could hear Fire Trucks but this was no time to not focus on the road ahead. _'Unless.'_  
It was too late. His bike slid across the ground. _'Water' _

He sighed picking up his bike. Looking upwards he saw two men stuck in the building.  
The fire wasn't too extensive. He stared. 'Fire' He made sure no one was looking.  
He pulled out from his belt an invention from his uncle, Brom Stikk, had Supposedly created. It had control over the four elements. Though Earth never worked right. He mentally controlled the water making it more effective on the fire. He ran around back. Entering a back door he heard a strange noise.

It was disregarded. Ethan ran up the stairs. An explosion pushed two scientists towards the window.  
Ethan used the water to stop them from being pushed out the window. He put the device in his backpack. "You two ok?" He walked up to the duo. "I am but Will needs medical attention. How did you...?" Ethan smirked interrupting him. "I did nothing. Some demon thing used telekinesis or something." His lie was only to stop the two from telling the police about him. When he looked up though. A blue demon was in an elevator. The door started closing. "I uh...gotta go!" He rushed the door closing right before he could hop in. Ethan slammed his fist against the door.  
Now he had to know what was going on.

Alright welcome to my what if story. What if Robin, Aqualad, and KF did not go and find Cadmus.  
Anyways atm Accepting Ocs. Send them to me in a pm. And if...They aren't mary sue and have enough backstory and personality I might add them in.  
Currently needing

Cadmus project:

Funny Kid:

Serious Kid:  
-

Real team members will appear but some things will happen that weren't meant to.


	2. Unexpected twist

Ethan looked around. What was an elevator doing in a two story building?  
He kicked the door to no avail. His mind raced. Maybe he could use his device to open the door.  
He aimed it at the door and focused. He was no good at Earth bending. Yet, he was able to create a hole wide enough to fit through. He grabbed the side and started climbing down. He passed Level one without being able to see the bottom. Upon reaching Subfloor 7 he stopped creating another hole. The hallway was long and narrow. He crept slowly along accidentally triggering an alarm. He dashed across the room.  
He had never felt such a thrill. Spying a closing door he rolled beneath it. A girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes spun around. "Who are you?" The boy stopped. "Uh...See the thing is." The door behind him broke open. stood in front of multiple Genomorphs. Before Ethan could ask what the creatures behind the scientist were a G-Elf rushed at him. He ran behind the girl. "Not another step creature or I kill the girl." He held a small knife to her throat. The man stretched out his arm. "Stop, don't harm her." Ethan smiled. "Ok show me the way out and you can have her back." Ethan felt metal hit his skull. A man dressed in a blue uniform with yellow armor helped the girl up. Ethan was trapped. He looked down at the device. "What are you doing here?" Ethan felt helpless. "I got lost." "Fat chance he works for the League." Guardian looked at the Doctor then the boy. "The League?" The man nodded. "Then he's an ally." The G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder began to glow. "Of them." Guardian tried to punch the teen. Ethan rolled to his left. Grabbing the device he pushed Guardian away with air. Three G-Elfs rushed at Ethan. He concentrated on the floor beneath him falling into a water filled chamber. "Stop him before he releases the Atlantean." Shouted Desmond. Ethan held his breathe. Seeing a button he swam over pressing it. A metal cylinder came over him and the water drained. It opened to the other side. A white room with a cot, weight set and G-Gnomes. A Teen no older then Ethan lay on the cot. The G-Gnomes didn't seem to notice him. He walked over to the boy. He looked Asian. Ethan snapped his fingers next to the boys ears. His eyes shot open. "What? Where? Who?" Ethan quited the boy. "My names Ethan. You're underneath Washington Dc." "Not Atlantis?" asked the boy. "No. Atlantis is a long ways away." "Forgive me. My name is Aquarius. But you may call me Aqua." "Good cuz Aqualads taken. Do you know how to get out?" The boy shook his head. "Let me ask." Ethan was confused but waited. Aqua put his hands to his temples and closed his eyes. "The fish say that a strong force to the left wall will break it." Ethan nodded. He used his device to break down the barrier between them and the water. Then created a fist with the water to break the wall. The G-Gnomes had started to glow but the two didn't pay attention. Instead running out to the hallway. The two rushed till they found a staircase. Upon entry Ethan heard something. The door at the next floor opened and Genomorphs stated running down. Ethan grabbed Aqua's arm and used the device to shoot the two upwards. Passing the oncoming attackers. "Smell ya latter grays." The two landed on the stairs far above and ran to the exit. Aqua broke down the door and the two ran into the alley way.  
"Well that was fun!" Aqua nodded. "So what now?" "We get you back to Atlantis. "Except thats not where he's from." The two turned to see the girl from before. "He's one of my fathers many clones."  
"But I have a family." "Pre-proggramed memories." "She's right." Desmond stood behind her. "Come back son." Desmond put his hand on the girls shoulder. "I can't make you. But together we can help you reach new heights." Ethan looked at the two. "And what about me?" Desmond nodded. "You have proven strong. I can get you a job with my employers. I saw how much you enjoyed this. You want more." Ethan looked away then back at the girl. She smiled. "Fine. Maybe. But first I wanna know how you have that many floors in DC." The Doctor laughed. "Oh we work for the Government. They allow us this secret facility." Ethan could tell he was lying. "Fine then. Sign me up!"


	3. Interview

Ethan closed the door behind him. "Home!" His mother shot up from her seat. "Ethan where were you?"  
He opened thee fridge grabbing the milk. "Out with friends." "You don't have friends. Were you..?"  
"Don't worry mom they don't do drugs." He closed the door and walked into the living room.  
"Sorry we went to see the fireworks." His Mom smiled. "Your father was a little dissapointed not to see you.  
But I'm sure he'll be happy that you have friends."_ 'More like friend'_ He thought _'Desmond's daughter was cute _  
_but I don't trust anyone in Cadmus, except Aqua.'_ "Anyways I got a job at a facility called Cadmus." His mother's eyes  
dialated for a moment. "Thats...great!" She hugged her son. "Dad wants to see you in the morning. He won't be home long remember." Ethan nodded. "I should get some sleep." Ethan went to his room and opened the case he was given by Desmond. A document lay on top of a costume. "Project Libra." He picked it up and beneath it was a hand written letter. "Before you can enter the group you must pass a test, the costume below is intergrated with an exo-skeleton for enhanced fighting. Along with your dvice you start tommorow. Meet your partners at the below location at 4:45 AM sharp- Desmond." Ethan put on the armor, it fit perfectly.

At 4:30 he opened the window and walked out. He attached his Uncle's device to his gauntlet and jumped. He shot into the sky. His arms started flailing. He landed on a building three blocks away. "Thats quite a jump." Looking down he saw the Hall of Justice. A thought ran through his mind. What kind of security did they have. With his suit he might be able to beat it. He slapped himself, _'No I can't. I'm too new at this.'_ after a quick test drive he landed in the alleyway at 4:44. Three figures appeared around him. A large metal object shot at him. Ethan ducked in time. His legs were swept out from under him. He couldn't see anyone."DUH!" Ethan mentally commanded his goggles to shift to night vision. He didn't recongise them. A tall man with a hook on his arm and white hair. some guy in a purple suit, and a girl in a green dress and a cat mask. The purple suited figure shot out webs that tied him to the ground. "Nice try new guy but you just aren't ready yet." The three started to leave. Ethan lay looking at the sky. After a few minutes he broke the binding with the new strength of the exoskeleton. He changed to heat signitures and followed there trail. It lead to a vehicle Tire tracks were visible. Running at unhuman speeds Ethan chased after his testers. He leaped upwards and targeting the vehicle pushed himself forewards with a gust of wind and landed on the black vehicle. He punched a hole in the roof. "Peekaboo!" Dodging a quick blowdart he grabbed onto the back. Using all his force he flipped the car on its back. "Not bad Shades but don't think you've won just yet." The cat masked girl flipped over Ethan landing on the other side. Ethan rushed at her only to be hit in the bac by the Hook. "Wow cheap shot."

"I think he deserves our names at least. Mines Chesire, this is Hook, and Black Spider. I admit I'm impressed by catching up to us but I'm pretty sure that without the suit you were given by Cadmus you wouldn't have done so well. Tell me why we shouldn't give it back to our employers?" Ethan grinned "Cuz I have more powers then just the suit." He forced a nearby firehydrant to burst and pushed the three against a wall. "Now?" Hook grinned, Ethan guessed the other two were doing the same but they're faces were hidden. "You need some training but you're hired." Ethan smirked, the thrill of the fight was amazing, no way was he gonna deny the fact.


	4. Day one

Ethan banged on the snooze button. Didn't work. He got up and unplugged the clock.  
He got dressed and walked downstairs. "Dad!" He gave his Dad a hug. (Even though his side was reeling from the night before.) "Good to see you Ethan." The two sat down and started to talk. "So tell me about this new job." Ethan froze. Mom must have told him. "Its cool. I..uh..run papers to people. Huge top-secret Government stuff" His Father nodded. "Good so do you have to work today." "Late yeah. July Fifth and all." He kissed his mom on the check gave his Dad a hug and ran out the door with his suit and bag. He pedaled his bike as fast as possible towards Cadmus. The day was young and the city streets hot. Many guys were topless and girls with bikini tops. Ethan tried not to stare. But then again he was only 15. Upon arrival he entered the building and went to the elevator. He had gone to see Aqua and was now on his way to his training. Cheshire and Black Spider waited in the room. "A lot...Younger then I expected." The two shadows were not wearing there masks. The girl seemed to be 18 whereas the man was older then Ethan had originally thought maybe in his early 20's. "Settle down." A blonde man stood with a ball and chain. "My name is Sportsmaster, Runt." "I was thinking more of Night." "Your name is Runt to me." Ethan nodded and started putting on his suit. "What are you doing?" Ethan looked up wide eyed. "Putting on the tech the Doctor gave me. "Look with the suit Kid you may be able to do great things. But I want you to do great things without the suit so that when you do have the suit. Its better. Got it?" Ethan nodded. "Drop and give me 2000." The boy did as he was told. It took him an hour to complete. "Now a back flip." Ethan stared at him. "WHAT?" "Backflip now!" Ethan tried and failed. "Cheshire show him." The girl stuck out her tongue. "Only cuz I like the kid." The girl easily performed the feat. "Your turn runt." The boy tried and failed again. "Again!" He kept trying for half an hour before doing anything that even resembled a back flip. Finally at the 45 minute mark he did it. Twice. "Miserable. Try a forward flip." Ethan nodded and performed one. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Ethan thought he had done a good job. "AGAIN!" This went on all day. Finally after the boy was fully drained the man put up his fists. "Beat me and you can go home." Ethan knew he couldn't. Even with the suit. He looked around the room gaining perspective. He backflipped to the wall and grabbed a broomstick. He flipped forwards to the mat. The man pulled out his Mace and chain. He spun it forwards and Ethan caught it around the broom. Ethan tugged it away. "Not bad Runt." Ethan jumped the oncoming charge grabbing a pipe overhead. He flipped to the other side of the room and rushed on his suit. "Here goes nothing." He charged forwards blocking Sportsmasters attack and hitting where the sun don't shine. "You can...go." Black Spider started laughing and Cheshire smirked. Ethan walked out of the room full of pride. Today had been a good day.


	5. More Questions

Ethan sat in his room thinking over the events of the past two days.  
First he had broken into a Government facility. Which he was now doubting.  
They didn't seem the Government type. Then he had been trained to fight without his new suit.  
Lastly he had thought he was being followed on his way home. He opened his window and decided to get some air. He leaped the buildings in a single bound.

A siren wailed in the distance. Ethan sat atop a building watching the city lights. DC was quiet. Maybe it was that the Justice League had its HQ in town. Maybe it was the fact that crime had become far more thought out. A purse snatcher in an alley way. He smiled. The criminal was about to get a call from the NIGHT!...Or maybe Nightmare..He'd have to work on it. "Hold it right there." Ethan stood in the light to the alleyway allowing his shadow to cover the criminal and his prey. The thief turned scared. "B..Batman?" He smirked. "You wish." Grabbing the criminal he jumped into the air. This hero stuff was easier then he thought.

The next day he walked into Cadmus. A group of scientists were talking in some foreign language. At least foreign to him. He walked in to see Aqua. Afterwards he was told he was unnecessary at the moment. So he took the day to go check out the Hall of Justice. The exhibits were fascinating. At least to him. He walked up to a window and looked inside. Three teen heroes were eating around a table. Using an old toy from his uncle he was able to listen in. "Day three and they still haven't let us into the Watchtower." "KF calm down. I'm sure Batman and the others have good reason." "I agree Robin, when we are ready they will allow us to pass to the Watchtower." "Ready? We've been ready for years. I'm starting to think we should have gone to Cadmus." Ethan was confused. He left and returned to Cadmus. He decided to take a look around.

Project Kr. The first interesting door he had found. Alot like the one that held Aqua captive. He opened the door. Walking inside he saw a boy. He looked to be in his mid-teens. The G-gnomes held him in a mental stasis. Doctor Desmond walked in behind him. "Isn't it amazing. A clone to match the powers of Superman. In case he ever goes rouge that is." Ethan could tell Desmond was lying. "Sure. So why is it.. I mean He, being treated like a science project. Shouldn't he be being trained." "Mental training." Ethan nodded. He walked home. Ending July 6th.


	6. Interagation?

Journal entry of Ethan.

July 7'th: A slow day. In the Tuppence terrors robbed a Jewelry store in Central City.

Besides that a strange man visited the dear Doctor. Something about a project Blockbuster?

I don't know, seems odd to me.

Ethan lay down the journal and looked out the window. It was midnight. His time. He put on the Exo-Skeleton. He launched himself into the sky and landed on a rooftop far away. He knelled down and looked out at the city. Suddenly something tugged around his center.

"Who are you?" A female voice came from behind him. Without any choice of his own he answered. "Ethan." "How were you able to get up on this roof." Ethan tried not to let himself answer. "By jumping." He found its weakness. He may not be able to lie...but he sure could tell only some of the truth. "So your a meta?" "Nope" He grinned turning his head to see Wonder Woman. She raised an brow. "So you use an artifact?" "Sure you could call it that." "Who do you work for?" "Myself." This was the truth too. "Where did you get this artifact?" "A Frenemy gave it to me. Now could you let me go this is kinda annoying." The Amazon's eyes widened. "As you wish." She allowed the rope to remove itself. Ethan decided to start trying to get around the questions by flustering the Princess. "So what do you think of couples with large age differences." Diana was unamused by this. "Tell me more about this artifact of yours." "Lets talk about you babe. I'm just your ordinary rebellious teen superhero. You on the other hand are the legendary Princess of the Amazons." "Since my rope does not seem to fully work on you I will...make a deal with you." Ethan nodded "Sure." "You answer a question and I'll answer one of yours." Not what Ethan wanted. He wanted to get away without her knowing anything. But he was kinda interested in knowing about her. "Sure."

Wonder Woman looked down at him. "Do you know of Cadmus." "Yes." "What about them." Ethan tried to figure out what to say. But he knew she could tell if he was lying. "Not much. They gave me the Exo-Skeleton. They're employers have hired me as a pawn." The Princess nodded. "What do you call yourself?" "Night." She nodded. "Interesting. I believe that is three questions." Night grinned. "So who would you rather kiss on the League?" Wonder Woman stared. "Why?" "Cuz I'm interested." A beep came from her communicator. She acknowledged the response and flew upwards looking back down she thought for a moment. "None." She flew off. Ethan laughed slightly. He was definitely not acting like himself during that talk. He turned to leave and ran into a black wall. Looking up he knew exactly who it was. The Batman himself.

AN: ok I know I know. That was really unnecessary but the creator of Night wanted it. He is a huge Wonder Woman fan and wanted Night to ask her that question.


End file.
